


Drunken Dares

by Giggi1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alcohol, Doctor/Brig if you squint but not really, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Surprise Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggi1/pseuds/Giggi1
Summary: i see beauty… i see divinity… i see that time you got drunk and made out with the brigadier at the unit christmas party on a dare. why did you do that doctor- http://treesinspace.tumblr.com/post/96869122594/zagreus-taking-time-apart-i-see-beauty-i-seeI love this tumblr post and needed to write it. (It's not Christmas in the fic though, sorry!)





	Drunken Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the clunky link in the summary, the original poster deactivated.  
> But I just saw that tumblr post and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see how that would happen, and so I... wrote it...  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a Friday evening, and the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce had succeeded in thwarting an alien menace that day.

Earth had almost been taken over, but, in the nick of time, with the Doctor’s help and the Brigadier’s leadership, they had been able to stop the evil plan.

This called for a celebration.

Everyone had come face to face with death today, and now, they were celebrating their survival at UNIT HQ. Perhaps the alcohol was flowing a bit more freely than usual, but that only added to the elated atmosphere of the party.

Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was sitting next to Sergeant Benton and the Doctor. Everyone was already rather drunk, and the Doctor was telling interesting, and frankly hard to believe, stories of planets he had visited.

The men were listening eagerly, enjoying their drinks and the knowledge that all these outlandish creatures were probably really out there, and, in all likelihood, would try to invade the earth at one point of another.

 

"...on planet Semdalos II, where they communicate exclusively through what, on your planet, would be described as kissing."

General laughter greeted his words.

“Care to give a demonstration, Doctor?” Sergeant Benton’s voice called out over the din, causing more laughter and one of the soldiers to spit out his drink.

“Why, certainly,” the Doctor answered, speech only slightly slurred. “Who would like to expand his horizon and learn an alien language? Communication and diplomacy are wonderful things, my good fellows! The solution isn’t always to just blow stuff up, you know.”

“Then, then it’s the Brigadier who should learn it, innit? H-h-he’s the one who’s always got to decide wha’ to do with them aliens, righ’?“

The speaker’s neighbour discreetly took his glass out of his reach. Clearly, he’d had enough.  
However, the drink and the jolly mood had emboldened more than one man’s mischievous tendencies.

“Oooh, betcha wouldn’t dare to do that, Doctor!”

At this point, the Brigadier felt he had to intervene. “Now, hold on just a moment – “ he began, but he was interrupted by the Doctor, who’d been raising his eyebrows at the soldier who had last spoken.

“My dear chap, after all your time at UNIT you really should know better than to bet I won’t do something. Watch closely.”

He turned to the Brigadier and pressed their mouths together.

As instructed, the UNIT troops _did_ watch closely, at first to see if the Doctor was going to get slapped, but then with growing fascination. It was an impressive snog, and more than one onlooker wondered where on earth the Doctor had learned _that_.

In truth, of course, it hadn’t been on earth at all, but on Semdalos II. As the actual thing the Doctor was doing was technically a language, it required rather more finesse than a mere kiss, and it was quite educational to see the Doctor carefully form the trickier syllables. How was he even _doing_ that thing with his tongue?

It was over as quick as it began, and he drew away from a rather stunned Brigadier.

The room was hushed, nobody wanted to be the first to speak. Luckily, the Brigadier, being used to, let’s say, _unusual_ situations, recovered fairly quickly.

“And what in the blazes was that, Doctor?”

“That, Brigadier, is how the natives of Semdalos II say ‘We mean you no harm.’ Perhaps it will come in useful someday.”

The Brigadier seemed to reflect on that thought for a moment, his face betraying abject horror, before he decisively reached for his glass and downed the rest of his beer in one go. “‘Come in useful?’ Heaven preserve us,” he muttered under his breath.

“Another drink, sir?” Benton offered helpfully.

“I should think so, yes.”

The Doctor picked up his wine glass.

“A toast, Alistair?”

The Brigadier turned back to the Doctor, a devious glint appearing in his eyes.

“You know, Doctor, I’ve got a better idea. Since you appear to be so eager on dares this evening, I challenge you to a drinking contest.”

A low murmur went through the troops.

The Doctor grinned.

“You’re going to regret those words, Brigadier!”

 

********************

 

Dust particles were dancing in the sunlight as is shone through the windows of UNIT HQ, slowly moving across the room until it touched the face of a sleeping Time Lord. The Doctor’s nose twitched a few times, ineffectively trying to shake off the irritating light.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

His head hurt. Disoriented, he looked around.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled.

A few UNIT soldiers were lying on the floor or on the couch, though most seemed to have gone home at some point. One of them was snoring. The Doctor was leaning back on a chair, on which he had apparently fallen asleep. Opposite him, the Brigadier was sleeping on the table, his head resting on his arms. Between them, the table was full of empty bottles and glasses.

The Doctor sat up, groaning slightly at the throbbing of his head. This seemed to wake the Brigadier.

Slowly, he lifted his head and groggily looked around the room. Gradually, his eyes widened. He looked at the Doctor, who met his eyes and nodded in sympathy.

“Oh _no_!”

 


End file.
